


Sunny boy

by KnightApparent



Series: Jotopa and the 115th Legion [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightApparent/pseuds/KnightApparent
Summary: Sergeant Sunny didn't like to think of himself as an optimist, he was just someone who always got his way





	Sunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally introducing some of the clones of the greater 115th Legion. I hope you like them :)

CT-3030, sarcastically called Sunny by his batch brothers, liked to try and keep an optimistic outlook on life. It wasn't that he was a pessimist at heart or even that he was an incredibly cheerful person. It was simply that, when faced with anything at all, no matter how good or how terrible, he would simply smile the biggest, most teeth baringly painful smile he knew how to smile, and bear it. He was a regular ball of sunshine, a real light in the darkness, his batch brothers always mockingly said, the name Sunny bestowed on him so easily that he hardly felt the weight of it like a noose around his neck.

He didn't mind. Not really.

Being attached to the 115th was a dream come true for a clone like him. The unit was small, which was good: he wasn't good with large crowds. There were hardly over one thousand brothers spread out among the three companies and the smaller detachments that supported them. The commanding officer of his company, a battle scarred Captain named Blue, said that theirs was a special mission, that they were stood up primarily to support the doings of their Jedi, and while this could be said of all clone units, it seemed even more so for them.

"Never doubt that we'll have our fair share of battles, and don't think that this is some cushy assignment and that you can slack off," Captain Blue had growled at his assembled troopers in the cargo bay of their Jedi's cruiser, the _Honor Bound_, "I only want your best, and if you can't give me that, you're better off saying so now so I can get rid of you." Sunny remembered the thrill of apprehension that crashed like a wave though the assembled shinies, had wanted to laugh because he was sure the Captain was just putting on a show for their sake. He'd seen the nervous twitching of the Captain's gloved hands just moments before he stepped forward to address them, guessed that Blue was as new to commanding as these shinies were to being off Kamino. Sunny didn't judge him for it. Whatever helped his older brother feel more in control of himself, right? He was no shiny, not like these, and as he chanced a surreptitious glance around the cargo bay, he could see all the other battle tested vode were feeling much the same as he did. Well, they might give their shiny Captain some trouble, but he wouldn't. There were other things he cared about, more important than giving a brother new to the rigors of command grief. He -

Ah...this part Sunny remembered best because it was like time itself stopped just for him, just like it would on the battlefield. Captain Blue suddenly snapped to attention, barked out, "Attention! General on deck!" just as the door slid open with a hiss. At first, Sunny was confused because another clone briefly filled the doorway. A clone couldn't be a General. The highest rank they could attain was Marshall Commander, and as far as Sunny knew, they were led by a regular Commander, and indeed that's who it was. The Commander stepped inside the cargo bay, favoring them with a carefully neutral expression that still managed to convey a certain standoffish vibe, turning his body and holding a hand out for the person directly behind him to grasp. The hand that delicately rested itself in the Commander's gauntleted grasp was slim, the fingernails done up in the pink of their unit colors, Sunny's sharp eyed gaze hyper focused on that hand, watched, entranced as a muscled arm followed it through the doorway, the rest of her body obediently following after, flowing like water through open fingers. He catalogued everything he could about her in the few seconds it took her and the Commander to cross to captain Blue's position. she was half a head shorter than they were; her skin was like obsidian come to life, flush with a warm underglow he could see even from where he stood; her eyes glittered like dark jewels, lit up with an excitement that her full mouth expressed as a sweet smile; she was dressed in the traditional Jedi clothing he'd come to expect, but from the way she subtly shifted in them, Sunny could tell the change in clothing was a recent one; she was fit, though there was a confusing swell to her stomach that nagged something at the back of his mind, as though he should recognize what that meant. He gave a small mental shrug, pushing the thought away. Perhaps she was ill? It didn't detract from her beauty, not one bit, and it didn't detract from the sureness inside him that grew with every second he spent watching her. He would have a taste of her, of that he was certain.

All around him, he could feel his brothers shifting in their stances, the unease building the longer they stood at attention. Commander Toby stared at them, his eyes hard and dark, their pretty Jedi's hand still gently held in his. His shoulders, wound tight with something Sunny would later identify as tension, eased.

"At ease, men." Sunny could have laughed at the almost palpable relief just in his squad alone. They weren't at attention that long. But that was shinies for you.

The Jedi somehow got the Commander's attention, her smile reading to Sunny as equal parts indulgent and exasperated. The Commander's facial expression, as far as Sunny could see, didn't change, but the General's smile took on the slight flavor of triumph, and Sunny knew in that moment that behind that sweet face was a formidable opponent. He would have his work cut out for him. The Commander's voice rang out, the surety of command in his voice a lot stronger than it had been in Captain Blue's. This one was bred to lead while the Captain must have just fallen into it very recently. Sunny could work with that. He could work with all of that.

"My name is Toby, and I am the Commander of the 115th Legion. The Jedi Knight beside me is General Jotopa Kaid, our Jedi. The mission given to us by General Kenobi and Commander Cody is twofold: to find and secure lost or stolen Jedi artifacts before they can fall into the hands of the Separatists, and to act as a combination reconnaissance and strike steam when called upon." The Commander, Toby, paused, the hard look in his eyes softening as he seemed to look each one of them in the eye, impressing upon them the passion he seemed to hold for their mission. He glanced at the General, sighing a little, before continuing. "Our numbers are small, and though we will be aided by the addition of two other Knights and a Padawan, we have the added duty of protecting our General until she gives birth." There was a rush of light murmuring at this, a shock going through Sunny even as he, along with the couple hundred other pairs of incredibly interested eyes, focused again on the slight protrusion of their General's stomach. Pregnant! He certainly hadn't expected that, and he felt a little stupid that he hadn't figured it out before the Commander told them. Usually he was smarter than that.

The General finally let go of the Commander's hand, using it to run through her long braids as she laughed rather sheepishly, crossing the other arm across her chest as she did so. "It's just as Commander Toby said. I am pregnant, but don't worry! I only have a little while longer to go, and your Commander has impressed upon me the importance of my staying put on the ship as much as possible." She smiled at them conspiratorially, and Sunny felt heat pool low in his belly even as he avidly watched her every movement. She was so cute! The General shared a look with Commander Toby and Captain Blue. "It's for this reason that I have asked Commander Toby and Captain Blue to assemble you all here. I want to chose from among your company a squad of troopers who's primary job it will be to retrieve the lost and stolen artifacts that is the first part of our mission. To that end, I will speak to each one of you for a few moments. I'm sorry if it takes a long time, please try and be patient with me," she finished with an apologetic smile, but Sunny (along with the brothers surrounding him) was too excited by the dual prospect of first speaking with her and then being chosen by her. Because he knew he could be chosen. He was an ARC rated trooper, one of the few blooded soldiers in this tiny company of shinies. His chances were higher than most of getting picked. And he knew she would be looking for that as well. Eagerness. He could definitely be described as that. Very eager indeed.

It was probably an hour before she and the two officers bracketing her got to his row, but that was fine. Sunny used the time wisely. In his last unit, he'd learned from their Padawan Commander a little bit about meditation and centering oneself. He spent his time doing that. It wouldn't do for his lovely Jedi to sense any ill intentions from him. Not that he had any, but he wasn't sure how lust read in the Force, and he didn't live as long as he did by being reckless, at least not when it came to his own skin.

He came to attention when she stood before him, and she waved him back to at ease with the same hand she'd run through her hair. This close, so close all he had to do was reach out, and he would be touching her skin, she was even more beautiful than she had been across the bay. When she smiled at him, as she had done for each trooper she'd thus far spoken to, he felt heat rush into his cheeks, and he fervently hoped she wouldn't notice. Behind her, Captain Blue rolled his eyes and huffed out a suspiciously amused breath, only to be nudged in the ribs by the Commander. Sunny didn't notice, too caught up in his General's dark eyes.

"What's your name, trooper?" She asked, watching him with an achingly earnest expression. Her voice! Sunny swallowed past the lump in his throat, willed his stupid heart to stop beating so loudly and so fast.

"CT-3030. S-Sunny, sir." Her nose crinkled with amusement when he stumbled over his own name. He felt the flush on his face deepen.

"Why do they call you Sunny?"

He laughed like the dumb, nervous idiot he was. "I guess because of my sunny personality, sir." She cocked her head, gaze sharpened.

"And is your personality really that sunny, Sunny?" He resisted the urge to fidget, swallowed again the thick lump in his throat, and met her questioning gaze with the full force of his resolve shining in his eyes.

"I don't know about that, sir, but I know that I always try and see the good in a situation, and I never give up when I've set my sights on something."

"Hmm." Her eyes were thoughtful now, and when she caught Captain Blue's attention, Sunny knew he was in. She looked at him again, her smile smaller now but no less genuine.

"Thank you, Sunny. Take care of yourself."

His heart jumped. She hadn't said that to the other troopers. Just him. "You too, sir."

He wasn't surprised when, a day later, Captain Blue called him and a few others in and told them they were part of the General's special squad. Nor was he particularly surprised that he was named Sergeant of it, either. He almost always got what he wanted, after all. That's why he was such an optimist.


End file.
